


Familiar Faces

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [32]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, it's a small world





	

After what happened on the island, events that John tries not to dwell on, he never expects to see Bobby again. There's no more Brotherhood, Magneto's gotten the cure, and the X-Men are trying to recover from all their losses-Scott, Jean, The Professor.

So when John walks into a well-known, but well-kept secret mutant bar, he doesn't expect to see Bobby "Iceman" Drake sitting on the barstool and nursing what looks like a scotch and soda.

He debates leaving, but fuck, he needs a drink, so he walks in, hand in his pocket gripping his lighter (he still hasn't forgotten the pain of being whacked in the head by Bobby felt like, or the concussion that followed), and took a seat a few stools down from the other man.

He orders his usual whiskey and Coke, glances over at Bobby to find the other mutant staring at him in surprise and takes a sip of his drink.

Bobby moves to sit next to him and sighs softly. "I thought you were dead or something."

John doesn't answer, just smirks and thinks about what a small world it is after all, if he's still running into Bobby even after all this time.


End file.
